Every Rose has thorns
by Celestial-pricess
Summary: Ruby Rose, she is a famous actress, as beautiful as a Rose. Nobody knows anything about her private life or where she came from. But every Rose has thorns, And those thorns are there to protect the beautiful flower.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby smiles as the applause of the audience fills the small cafeteria at her elementary school.

Bowing another time for the other students, she left the small stage together with her co stars.

They were the theater group of the Green Patch elementary school, and they just finished their play of little red riding hood. And for a 7 year old, she made a pretty good red riding hood.

Once they were off the stage, one of her friends, Penny came over and hugged her "That was sensational!" Laughing Ruby was more than happy to hug Penny back. She was one of her best friends who always supported her. But the close contact made Ruby also blush a bit. Even though she was only 7, Ruby was very intelligent so she was already in 6th grade. So it wasn't surprising that Ruby already knew she liked girls instead of boys.

While Ruby had been in thoughts about her close proximity to Penny, her friend had started to tell her in vivid details how amazing the play was. "And the way you weren't afraid of the big wolf who tried to eat you!"

"Ruby." Looking to her side she saw her mother and older half sister Yang. Yang was four years older than Ruby and already in middle School.

After Penny released her Yang pulled her into a bear hug. "You were fantastic!" Barely getting any breath Ruby had to hit Yang in the shoulder "Yang...can't … breath."

Releasing her with a sheepish grin. Summer was standing behind them laughing lightly.

Running over to her mother Ruby gave her a tight hug, which Summer returned as well as she could.

The past few weeks, Summer had become paler than usual and a bit weaker but that didn't stop her from being supermom.

She used her lunch break to support and watch the theatre play of her daughter, not wanting to miss just one moment of it. "You were beautiful my little Rosebud." Ruby's smile got wider and brighter at this.

She was happy that her mother loved it. She always supported her dream of becoming an actress ever since she started to show interest in it two years ago. She was also the only one who knew about her preference of girls, having girl talks with her, where Ruby tells her about the girls she finds pretty and likes.

That were the only times at home when she could openly show who she is. Her father Taiyang didn't want to have anything to do with people like her, that's why it was a secret between Summer and her.

After Summer, Yang and Ruby ate something Summer gave both of them some of her self made cookies, before driving back to work.

Sitting there eating her cookies, Ruby couldn't be more happy.

But this happiness didn't last long.

While Ruby started to go to middle school and turned 8 not too long after, her mother started to get weaker and weaker.

Her dad was always home and drinking after he lost his job at Signal Academy because of his homophobic views and insulting a gay colleague and some students whose parents sued the school.

On a particular bad day, summer collapsed in the office, Ruby and Yang were both called out of their classes and taken to the hospital to see their mom. Tai arrived a lot later, looking halfway decent and still sober.

They had to wait a few hours before they were allowed to see her because the doctors had to make some tests.

The result? Summer was diagnosed with lung cancer.

The chance of her winning the fight was very slim since the illness was already in its 3rd stage.

If she had gone earlier to the hospital, her chances might have been better.

The shock of it pulled Tai for a short time out of his slump, and he was for a while the father he had been before he lost his job.

Summer fought everyday against her illness, so Ruby and Yang tried to help, through treating her as if everything was okay. Wanting to make more happy memories instead of wasting the remaining time they had.

During her time in middle School, Ruby was a member of the drama club. Summer tried to go to every play and even escorted her to a few auditions for commercials, where they met one of her old friends, Ozpin.

He was now a rather famous manager and producer of young talents. For Ruby he was like an uncle who promised Summer to support her daughter as long as he can in every way possible after she won't be able to anymore.

With only 9 years she had been in several commercials for cereals, bicycles, shoes and other things like this. She was a rising star.

Summer finally died when she just turned 10. It happened without any of them noticing it, since she peacefully fell asleep one night.

They all mourned her lost greatly, Ruby had just told her the girl she liked had kissed her on the cheek on this day and now she had nobody she could talk to about her feelings.

Yang tried to be there for her sister, but she also wanted to live her own life.

Tai…..Tai got a lot worse after his wife died. Now he was drunk on a regular basis. And when he was drunk he tended to have a very short temper when someone did something he didn't like or approved of.

Before Summer had been there to calm him down or shield the children from seeing this side of their father. But now there was nobody who protected them.

Especially after Tai learned from some of his old colleagues that Ruby apparently had a girlfriend. Even though she was just 11 when she started high school, one of her friends from middle school asked her out and now they were showing their relationship in school.

And so started the verbal and physical abuse by her father.

She got beaten on a regular basis, sometimes already before breakfast and she never heard a nice word from him that wasn't an insult from him.

The worst part?

Her own sister abandoned her. It wasn't that Yang didn't want to help her, but she was scared what he would do to her if she intervened and she was mostly in the mornings and evenings home, spending most of her time with friends or at her part time job as a mechanic.

Yang couldn't bear being home too much since Summer died.

But Ruby knew she shouldn't let anyone know about this. She learned how to hide all the bruises and her hurt and sad emotions. Ironically was this one of the reasons her acting skills improved immensely.

Ozpin acted as her manager after Summers death, with her signed agreement of course, and not even he knew how bad she had it at home. He was like a father for her and she felt warm and safe with him.

Her first girlfriend broke up with her after Ruby started to emotionally retreat, which Tai thought was great, and he tried to talk to her, thinking this could let her realize that this phase of her should end.

But if Ruby learned one thing from her mother, it was to never hide who you are. And so even though the abuse got worse and worse over time, she never lied about her sexuality and was proud of it.

But things got a lot worse after Yang graduated high school with 17. After her graduation she told Tai

she and some of her friends will make a camping trip before all of them go their separate ways. And since she was the "normal" child, he of course didn't anything against it.

Yang always was in his favor, since she was the perfect average teenage girl, straight and she was working part time to earn something for herself.

Though he didn't notice that Yang packed a lot more clothes than necessary for a camping trip. A trip she never returned from, since she used the opportunity to run away and never look back.

Something Ruby never forgave her. She left her in the hell of their fathers, no Tai's presence (she refused to call him a father)

Yang didn't even ask her or told her about her great plan to start a new life. That was the day Ruby knew she didn't have any family left. She wasn't naive to believe Yang would come back for her.

Tai blamed Ruby for it. And in his rage he even started to use her as a human ashtray. It wasn't often but she had a few burn marks on her body she always covered up with makeup.

One year later Ruby also graduated high school, with just 14 years.

Shortly after her graduation, Ozpin called her to his office, where he presented her an invitation to a casting for a big Role in an upcoming movie. The casting will be in LA, which is half across the country. But Ruby didn't have anything stopping her to go. This was the big chance she had been waiting for and she didn't hesitate to basically Run away to take it.

Ozpin saw this coming, just like Summer did a long time ago. That's why she made sure to name Ozpin as a legal guardian for Ruby.

And so he moved with her all the way to LA.

And that was the beginning of Ruby's bright career as an actress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ruby got the job, which ended up being a huge success. She was seen in a lot of promotions for the movie, some interviews and it followed more job offers.

Now people would think Tai would have come looking for his younger daughter who is still a minor. Especially since all those interviews and commercials were like a huge arrow pointing at where she is.

But nothing ever came. In truth the man had been relieved when Ruby left too. He was looking for Yang all this time, but ever since Ruby outed herself and refused to change her mind, he practically threw a party when she was gone.

And since Ruby already graduated High School, Ozpin got her a place in Beacon Academy. Which is basically a University which besides having business and scientist classes also offers courses for the different arts and entertainments.

The Students could choose to live either in the dorms or not. And Ruby decided to stay in the apartment Ozpin rented for her. He did offer to let her move in to his house, but she refused. Wanting to be independent in some ways.

On her first day in the Academy, she took the time to walk around Campus and take in her new surroundings.

It was a sunny day with no clouds on the sky, the air was comfortable cold, not too chilly or dry.

She has been in LA for almost a year now and recently turned 15. Ozpin had invited her for dinner in a nice restaurant to celebrate her birthday, which she hadn't done since her mother died. While she was enjoying her walk, she started to hear someone play guitar from the direction she was walking to.

After a while a female voice started to sing along to the music. It was a beautiful song. When she came closer, she started to see a small crowd surrounding a white haired girl that was singing while another student was playing the guitar.

Standing in the crowd, Ruby closed her eyes and just enjoyed the music.

The girl sang a few songs before it was over and the crowd applauded before dispersing.

Ruby also wanted to just leave at first, but she really liked the singing and decided to give the girl the compliment she deserves.

Everyone likes to know they are appreciated.

Approaching the girl that was still talking with the guy that was playing the guitar, she tapped her on the shoulder. When the girl turned around with a smile on her face Ruby also put up her best friendly smile "Hi I just listened to you singing and you were great. Which song was this?"

"Oh this was an old song I loved when I was younger. The guitar playing just reminded me of it and I couldn't help but sing." the girl was laughing embarrassed about her impromptu concert, she didn't expect for such a crow to gather and listen to her.

"But I am happy you liked it….?" This was the cue for Ruby to introduce herself.

"Ruby. and you are?" the girl held her hand out "Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you Ruby."

Weiss didn't know why, but she had the feeling she had seen this Ruby girl somewhere before.

Looking at her watch Ruby saw that she had to go if she didn't want to be late for her first class.

"Anyways, it was nice talking to you Weiss, but I have to go now. See you around." And with that she left.

This was the first meeting between them, which would lead to a beautiful friendship and so much more.

It turned out Weiss and Ruby shared a class with each other. Even though Weiss was taking business classes as her major, since she will inherit the Schnee Talent Company someday, she also took up some singing classes.

She was surprised when she saw the silver eyed girl from earlier in her history class, which was mandatory for all students. Apparently the founder of the school thought people have to know the history to not repeat any mistakes.

It was nice having at least one familiar face in her class. So Weiss opted to sit next to the girl who fortunately sat in the front where Weiss also prefered to sit.

They had no problem engaging in small talk which either was about Weiss, since Ruby was very deflective about her private life, or things from their everyday life. Weiss was rather shocked to know Ruby was only 15, and thus two ears younger than she and the others in their year, since the girl didn't look like 15 and more like 17 and she was living alone in an apartment.

But Weiss also discovered why Ruby seemed to be so familiar to her. She had seen the girl in quite a few commercials and this one movie that got out not too long ago. Her mother had been talking about a young girl with silver eyes that had a promising career ahead of her.

As time passed they also started to hang out with each other, which also came handy in case they needed to do some partner projects.

Weiss may be an heiress but her people skills weren't as great as people assumed. She was actually quite shy if it wasn't anything business or music related, and her only friend from high school wasn't very outgoing herself, always reading books or training in her family dojo.

Luckily her family was more than understanding and didn't pressure her into situations she wasn't comfortable with. Her older sister may push her sometimes out of her comfort zone, but Weiss knows Winter only does it with the best of intentions. Even her twin sister Noir who is the exact opposite of her, knows when to not push her. Noir always used to drag Weiss around and they always had a lot of adventures together.

Which also kind of lead to her scar, but this is a story for another time. Anyways Noir is the free spirit of the two who also decided to work and travel for a year in europe after they graduated High School.

For some strange reason, people always assume she and her family are arrogant, greedy or back stabbing false snakes, but this couldn't be further away from the truth.

Her grandfather Nikolai Schnee founded the Schnee talent company to find and support talented people in all kind of entertainments to make others happy. And her father and mother are continuing his life work, providing support and fair working conditions for the artists working for them. Of course they were earning quite a lot through it, but her grandparents taught them to stay with the feet on the ground since they all were equals on this world.

So it was nice for Weiss to have another friend besides Blake and her twin she could talk to and spent time with even though Ruby was often busy with auditions or playing her role in this new high school drama. Weiss had to admit Ruby looked quite hot in the role the badass don't give a fuck of anybody's opinion type of girl, with clothes that sometimes didn't leave much to the imagination.

And soon they finished their first year in Beacon, which meant Ruby was now 16 and Weiss 18.

Since Ruby didn't want to celebrate her birthday, Weiss decided to celebrate it with her on her own party.

Even though Noir decided to extend her journey, they had had a video chat earlier before her parents threw a small party. And even if they were technically not allowed to drink alcohol yet, her uncle from Russia brought some of the finest Vodka he could get to celebrate.

They all got drunk quite a bit, except Ruby who didn't touch a single glas. Not wanting to push her or ask her why, since it was obvious she wasn't feeling comfortable with it, they all just enjoyed the party. Some more than others.

The next morning, Weiss woke up with a splitting headache, just wanting to die. She was lying in her room for a while before she decided to drag herself downstairs where her parents and brother were already eating lunch.

Willow was the first to notice her and asked Klein to bring some aspirin and water for Weiss, who just fell with her head on the table after sitting down, causing the others to chuckle.

"What happened last night?" groaned the girl, thanking Klein with a nod after giving her the water and aspirin.

"Well, you and quite a few others of your friends, cousins and uncles got quite a lot of alcohol to drink, before falling over like flies." Jacques nodded his head in the direction of the living room, where she could here some groaning.

"Oh god. I just hope I didn't do anything embarrassing." she hated having a blackout.

"Well except kissing your friend with the silver eyes, I don't think anything too embarrassing happened after cousin Vladimir started streaking through the neighborhood screaming something about aliens attacking." Whitley said it as if it was just another normal day in his somewhat crazy family.

Weiss needed a moment to process what he just heard. "I DID WHAT?!" to which some annoyed groans responded "Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weiss was pacing in her dorm room, slowly walking a hole in the floor.

It has been over two weeks now since her birthday party and ever since she hadn't heard from Ruby or seen her anywhere on Campus.

Thoughts like 'maybe she is just busy, since she is playing in that new drama.' or 'Was it because of the kiss? It definitely was! But she told me she is gay! But that doesn't have to mean she is into me.'

Sighing Weiss let herself fall on her bed. Why did life has to be a bitch? Usually she wasn't one who goes drinking and on parties. But it was her birthday! Damn Vladimir!

On the other side of the City, Ruby just finished the take for the next episode in the series. It has been a hard part where her Role "Clair" who even though she doesn't gives a fuck about people's opinions, got herself involved in somewhat of a gang fight in the down towns of the city. During one of the fights that escalated "Clair" gets shot and in the hospital. And since the show is going on a summer break, it will be a cliffhanger episode.

Now that she doesn't have an excuse to avoid Weiss after that catastrophe of a birthday party, she dreads the awkwardness of their next meeting.

Walking to her car Ruby sighs. Why does everything always get so complicated?

It's not that she doesn't like Weiss in that way, in truth she had developed a little crush on the other girl who had become her best and only friend in this huge city.

At first she had been scared to let someone in her heart again, what with her family situation and people not accepting her sexuality, but she swore by the grave of her mother to never hide herself again.

And if that means exposing herself to get hurt again, in the hope of finding love, so be it. She was used to worse, her scars prove it even though she hides them, and she wouldn't be Ruby Rose if she wouldn't be brave.

The problem is, Weiss has kissed her while she had been hammered to the brim.

For one, that Weiss enjoyed drinking so much made her a bit scared of the possible future. She had escaped one violent drunk and didn't want to land in the arms of another possible alcoholic.

And the second problem is, does she really like her? Or did Weiss just kiss her because she had been under the influence of the alcohol?

It kills her not to know the truth, but she doesn't think she is ready to talk with Weiss about this yet. And she probably doesn't remember it anyway.

Back in her apartment, Ruby is playing with her phone. Should she contact her or should she not? What is the right decision here?

On the one hand she wants to savour their friendship and know the truth if that kiss meant anything or not. But on the other hand, a part of her was scared about the possibility to discover Weiss wouldn't want to talk to her anymore because of the awkwardness, and that she sees this kiss as a mistake or stuff like that. It's nothing uncommon and she has seen things like that happen often enough behind the scenes with other co stars.

Taking a deep breath, she decides to message Weiss.

Nothing could be worse than not knowing what is going on right now.

Weiss actually fell out of her bed when she hears Ruby's notification tone (Yes she got her own tone) hitting her head on her night stand while trying to grab her phone that went flying.

Her heart is racing like crazy. When she opens the message to see a simple 'hey Weiss' she almost starts laughing about her behaviour. It's not like the fate of the world depends on whether Ruby will talk to her again or not. right?

Sending a message back to start some casual small talk like they got used to in the past year, she hopes to get rid of the awkwardness.

And it somewhat works. Weiss of course is asking about Ruby's week, wanting to know what she has been up to and maybe to reassure herself that Ruby really just had been busy.

(Which she had been! here she holds the proof in her hands! Now who is too naive Blake?!)

But there is still the part about their…...kiss that Weiss wants to know where she is standing 'Hey Ruby, do you remember what happened on my birthday party?'

Ruby holds her phone nervously in both hands as she actually held her breath while thinking about a response. _"Damn! At least she doesn't waste time getting right to the heart of the matter."_ 'Yes, I remember and I've been meaning to talk to you about it…'

Weiss may not be a social butterfly, but she learned quickly how to read Ruby's mood only from messaging her. 'I understand when you have no interest in me. I also may have kissed you while under the influence of alcohol, but I don't regret the kiss.' The only thing she can do know is being honest with her.

" _Wait, what?!"_ Ruby just stares at the message on her screen as she reads it over and over. _"She wanted to kiss me? Oh sweet lord, what do I do?! What do I say?!"_ Taking a deep breathe to calm herself, her fingers typing slowly. 'So you don't actually regret the kiss?'

Seeing a spark of hope Weiss grasped at it 'Of course not. It may be weird since I am now 18 and you are only 16, which people totally think is the other way around with you looking

all hot and mature in your roles, but yes. I like you and don't regret the kiss.' That is it, there was no turning back now. either she'd get rejected and they could remain as friends, or she gets a chance to make a better impression in the romantical area.

Reading this, Ruby is like paralyzed. Her thoughts are racing hundred miles per hour trying to come up with a response. She can't believe Weiss actually returns her feelings! Calming down after a few minutes, she finally sends a message back. 'I don't regret it either, even though you had some really bad vodka breath!' She still has an image to hold up here. Can't let her guard down to soon after all.

Weiss is now officially a blushing mess, a squealing blushing mess that was rolling around on the floor in excitement. Now that she has some more courage after her crush didn't reject her, it was time to go a step further.

'Maybe we could talk about everything while eating some dinner together?' It's already after dinner-time but knowing Ruby she probably forgot to eat while working.

Ruby's eyes widen in surprise as she bites on her lip, thinking about what to respond. Is it to soon? They just somehow made it clear they both have interest in each other. But would this be a date? or just a simple meeting between friends? Because she isn't sure if she is already ready for a date.

Sighing she decides to throw all caution to the wind for now and just see where Thing will be going. Dashing to her closet, she starts digging for several minutes looking for a clean… Holy shit! When was the last time she did any laundry?! She winces as she takes out a long red and black formal dress and sighs. Grabbing for her phone, she sends back. 'I tell you what, I can get us in at a Taste of Heaven this late, if you think you can get ready quickly?'

Weiss's jaw drops. It's rare for Ruby to be so…..outgoing. And shouldn't she be the one to make their reservations? Oh forget it, she has a girl to impress! 'I can be ready in 20. Are you going to pick me up?'

Ruby stops doing her makeup for a moment to check her phone before replying. 'Yes, I'll be there in twenty.' She tells Weiss before finishing up her eyeliner and sweeping up her jacket and purse as her heels click on the tile floors. Grabbing her keys, she is once again grateful that Ozpin insisted on her getting her licence not long ago. Now she really does have a need to drive somewhere.

And she sure as hell wouldn't want to sit in a car with Weiss driving. The one time she asked her to take her somewhere, ended in a real horrortrip with Ruby screaming all the while. It is a miracle how Weiss still has her license.

20 Minutes later Weiss stands in front of her dorm building, dressed in a nice white blouse and a blue skirt. She was wearing a pair of flats, since she was already towering over Ruby after having had a growth spurt not too long ago. And exactly 20 Minutes after last messaging to Ruby, a black car drove up in front of her.

The drivers door opens to reveal nobody else than her…..date? was this a date? shaking her head, it doesn't matter. She will make this night one to remember.

But her jaw drops again, when she saw the beautiful red evening dress Ruby was wearing. and were those stilettos? How could she walk in these when she always claims to hate heels?! At least they are now somewhat on the same eye level though.

Ruby just smiles as she takes an appreciative glance at Weiss as she finally gets in. "So, ready for a nice late dinner?" She asks as she puts her Audi into gear and gets them moving again. Weiss just sits dumbfounded as Ruby drives better in the heels than she can even in sneakers or flats.

Seeing the look on her face, Ruby can't help but laugh a bit. "Hey, not everyone is made to drive. And sorry but you are just a horrible driver."

Which has Weiss pouting for a few minutes before she just sighs and gives Ruby a smile "I know you are right, but I won't stop trying to get better!"

Which has Ruby chuckle nervously, somehow dreading the future now.

They soon arrive in the Restaurant, where the staff was very keen on being discreet about their guests and to not let any of the Paparazzi even close to the building.

Weiss loves the Restaurant, but usually it is nearly impossible to get a free table if you hadn't made a reservation at least 3 months in advance!

"How did you manage to get us a free table here Ruby? and in less than 20 Minutes as well!"

Wonders Weiss while one of the waiters escorts them to their table.

Ruby just gives her a sweet smile "Let's just say, it has its perks to be a rising star in Hollywood and that I already have many fans"

They are seated at a nice table for two, with enough privacy so they can talk without eavesdropper.

Not sure how to handle the topic of why they are meeting this late in a fancy restaurant, Weiss just decides to ask her friend more about what she has been up to the past week.

Surely she hadn't just been working the whole time.

As it turns out she was wrong. The girl had been either filming that drama, been on more castings or had other things to do. 

Sighing Weiss is really glad her life isn't that stressful. Even Though she is an heiress her parents agree with her decision to prioritize college. Of course they are giving her the occasional task or ask her to escort them to a meeting to prepare her for the future, but compared with Ruby's live it is really relaxing.

They finish their meal when Weiss finally asks the question. "So I know I already told you my feelings while we were messaging earlier, but you didn't give me a real response."

Taking a sip from her water Ruby gives herself one last mental pep talk before looking Weiss into her eyes. "That is because I had to think about it. And yes I do like you in that way as well. I wasn't avoiding you because I was embarrassed or something. It's just…. a lot of stuff happened in the past and the fact you were drinking as much had scared me a bit."

Weiss could see how even the thought of her drinking much alcohol made Ruby uncomfortable, though she couldn't read any more emotions, her face and eyes like a professional mask.

But then Ruby gives her a smile, Weiss knows is honest.

"But I don't want to run away from what could be something amazing and beautiful. I really like you as well Weiss, and wouldn't be against it if we start to see each other as more than friends."

Weiss was about to squeal and kiss Ruby right there on the mouth.

"But!" oh oh the magic word than can destroy dreams or complicate everything!

"I want this relationship to start off slowly. I don't want to rush everything."

Seeing Weiss's relieved face, Ruby couldn't help but laughs under her breath about how cute her friend is.

"I can accept that." Her friend….no girlfriend gives her a beaming smile, but the way her face suddenly starts heating up, Ruby already can guess what she says next "Is….is it okay if I kiss you?"

Without a word the actress leans over and gives the heiress a kiss on the lips.

And this time, both had fireworks going off in their minds.


End file.
